powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 25: The Dream World
is the twenty-fifth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis When a dream-making Ayakashi attacks the city, Mako becomes trapped within where she witnesses Dayuu's horrifying origin. Plot As Takeru prepares to duel with Juzo, Doukoku, furious with Dayu for not killing Juzo as he had commanded her to do, setting fire to her beloved shamisen when she was provoking him to kill her. A devastated Dayu flees into the mortal realm to search for ideal victims with which to repair her damaged instrument. She runs into Mako, and the two battle until the Ayakashi Yumebakura arrives. Yumebakura attempts to put Dayu into a deep sleep, but when the Shinkengers arrive, Dayu escapes. Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow give chase. Genta arrives, but Yumebakura puts him to sleep, then uses him as a gateway to Dayu's location. This time, Yumebakura succeeds in sending Dayu, as well as Shinken Pink, into the Dream World. There, Mako discovers Dayu's past; she was once a human woman named Usuyuki. Obsessed with a man named Shinsa, who spurned her for another, Usuyuki crashed his wedding reception and set fire to the building, killing herself and everyone inside. Enraged that the dying Shinsa still favored his bride over her, Usuyuki pulled him to her, determined to have him be hers in death. As she fell to the Gedoushu, Usuyuki was reborn as Dayu and Shinsa was transformed into her shamisen. Meanwhile, Shinken Blue and Shinken Green enter the Dream World to bring Yumebakura back into the real world to awaken his victims and break his hold on them. Now that Mako knows her past, Dayu moves to kill her. Mako hesitates, so Kotoha jumps in to defend her and is injured. Shitari summons the Ōnanashi and Ōnosakamata, so Shinken Red and Shinken Gold form Daikai-Shinkenoh to fight them. Though victorious, the two Shinkengers are thoroughly exhausted from their battle. To make matters worse, Juzo shows up, intent on fighting Takeru, right then and there. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Bride: *Targeted Man: *Man: *Woman: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - NA *Shinken Pink - NA *Shinken Green - NA *Shinken Yellow - NA *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Key Title Kanji': 夢 (Dream; the realm both tied to the Ayakashi's means of attack and where Mako discovers the truth of Dayu) *The human form of Dayu Usukawa was portrayed by her voice actress, Romi Park . Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Act 25: The Dream World, Act 26: Decisive Match Number One, Act 27: Switched Lives and Act 28: The Lantern Samurai. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi